Finishing what's been Started
by MelBelle2
Summary: Possible season 5 finale Spoiler IDK! She knows their is a way to keep him from going, but is afraid if it's the right time to say it. Will Brennan take the only chance she has left with Booth or will our favorite duo finally come to their last goodbye.


_**Authors Note: **__It has been awhile since I've written a Bones One-Shot but it's happened. :) Okay so big Spoiler on most of season 5! Just be warned! __Possible Spoiler for the season 5 finale as this is what it's set at my story that is. Now I don't know if this is how the true finale is going to be, or even similar to it, all I'm saying that it's best to say spoiler just to be safe you know? :) So This is my version of the season 5 finale, because that 100th episode has been my favorite episode by far this season and this is why. This story here. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the main characters. I don't own anything that Hart or Kathy created. _

_**Set: **Airport, Booth is on his way overseas to train new recruits, for what? I don't know you can use your imagination for that one ;) Brennan and Booth are saying their goodbyes since this training is going to be a whole year. :( So no BB for a whole year, Brennan isn't liking it at all. She knows their is a way to keep him from going, but is afraid if it's the right time to say it. Will Brennan take the only chance she has left with Booth or will our favorite duo finally come to their last goodbye.  
_

_Thought's are always welcome and reviews too. :) Oh and if you see anything needing corrections or not making sense just tell me and I'll try and clear it up. :) Thanks; and enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

"Last call for Flight 815," Shouted the voice coming from the speaker phone above Booth's head.

The year was coming to its end, summer was around the corner, and Booth has been asked to go across seas to train new recruits, it was a task he didn't have to take, but felt it was best for him to get away. This past year has been the hardest on him; he's known his passion, his feelings for his partner, none for which came to light until his surgery last year. He could still feel the warmth of her skin; feel the soft press of her lips against his, the love and compassion that surrounded their very being. It was a dream but it was more vivid to him then the ticket he held in his hand. It was the reason he had to go, the reason he couldn't bare another second of seeing his partner, his friend, his love standing there with tears glistening in her eyes. She was steady and strong but he could still see the vulnerability that was deep within, slowly arising to escape.

"Well," He caught her eyes with his as he sent her his charming smile, "Got to be going." He held open his arms, giving her the opportunity to take the hug or not, it was up to her. He had already taken the step and was pushed back, all he can do now is ease in with her.

She took a step closer and wrapped herself into his arms, tightening her grip on him as she felt his tighten as well. It was amazing how they both fit into each other she thought, how they both could be so comfortable, so fit, and so right.

He pulled back, knowing the time was counting down and his plane would soon be leaving, she didn't want to let him go, but she loosened her grip and both slid from each others arms. Their eyes met, both wanting to say more to each other, him telling her how much he wanted to stay and she wanting to tell him how much she didn't want him to go.

"I'll see you in a year Bones."

That was it that was the last words he was giving her, the last goodbye and for the first time in a long time she felt the pain and agony clench her heart. She knew it was wrong to let him go, she knew it was something she'd regret for the rest of her life, and she couldn't do it, not to herself and especially not to him.

"Don't go." She grabbed his hand just before he was out of her reach.

He wouldn't look back, he knew if he did he would stay, but that's not how he wanted it to happen, not like that, "I have to."

"No - no you don't." She continued to hold tightly onto his hand in fear he would escape and be gone forever. It was the plea he heard in her voice that made him face her, and he could feel the want and need of pulling her into his arms and kissing away that fear she had in her eyes. Only then did he realize there was only one way of making him stay, he needed to know. He took the step not too long ago and she pushed him down, he knew she was scared and he was willing to except that as long as he knew the one important piece to their relationship.

"Do you love me?"

She was stunned, but it wasn't the stun she was expecting. She was prepared to be stunned by what her response would be to such a question, the simplest way of putting him down gently, but this wasn't it…she could feel the upbeat rising of the need to say _yes_. But it wouldn't be right, knowing her, he had to know it wouldn't be the same if she were to say it now, it would feel pushed, and unreal. It would be as if she were saying it just to make him stay, even if that was what she wanted she couldn't say it. Not now, not like this.

"I'm a scientist Booth," She could already see the heartache begin, but that's not what she meant, "Do you want me to prove it to you?" He lowered his head while releasing a sigh, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, but that's also, not to his knowledge, not what she meant. "I want to." She blurted, almost gasping for air as if this was the most terrifying experience of her life. His eyes met hers once again, waiting patiently for her meaning. "I want to be that person."

"What person?" He asks, while shaking his head unsure.

"When you told me about those old people who've been together for thirty, forty or fifty years," She nearly held her breath when he steped forward, "I want that." Her heart began to fly as her eyes gazed upon his. "I want to be that person," She could see the hope returning in his eyes as he waited patiently for her to finish, "Because I want you."

Lost, he was lost with words, his mind filled with only what she had just said. The thought of and proof of how deep her affections are towards him, she may not have said what he wanted to hear, but those alone were the very definition. It was his turn to respond and she waited for it, unknowing what he was thinking or what he was about to do next. It was at that point that both were pulled from thought when the airport attendant made one last call.

Both she and Booth glanced down at his ticket before glancing back towards the doors in back. It was time for him to go, and they both knew only seconds were left for an answer, but seconds were never long enough. Booth turned away from Brennan and headed towards the exit, as Brennan watched helplessly. She began to blame herself for not just saying the words he desperately needed to hear, but she still felt it would be wrong. Tears welded her eyes and she couldn't bear to watch him any longer, she began to walk away heading towards her exit that would lead out of the airport and towards a taxi.

But that would all change, "Bones!" She heard his voice call out her name as she spun around to see him running towards her trying his best not to run into anyone. It didn't take her long to follow along as she ran towards him until both landed into each others arms, grasping a hold of one another as if silently exchanging their promises of never letting go again.

Strangers continued on passing by watching the two hold each other as outside the window Booth's plane set off into the sky, with him remaining in the arms of his partner and friend, Temperance Brennan, his one and only Bones.

~The End~


End file.
